A Bet Worth More Than Money Part One
by JustAnotherFangirlAtHeart
Summary: Human AU; Part one of five (or four). Antonio and Lovino. Two men with a passion for tomatoes and Mediterranean cuisine. One lives in the rural area of their warm town, Halifax, Nova Scotia, while the other live in the suburbs. Their friendship seems complex, but stays intact no matter what. Yet, can there be something more when a bet is placed? Spamano, Gerita and Prucan.
1. Tomato Fields and Messes

**A Bet Worth More Than Money Part One**

_Chapter One: Tomato Fields and Messes_

* * *

Non possiedo Hetalia

* * *

Fields. Lots a' fields. Have a guess at what is in these fields? … Tomatoes. Tomatoes upon tons of tomatoes. With their stalks reaching for the blue hovering above them, the fruits had begun to ripen for their harvesters. In the mist of all these plants, two brown-haired men were working to pluck enough tomatoes for a meal before the sun went down.

With the sun hovering over the horizon, one of the men walked out of the fields of tomatoes with a frown. His hair seemed to have recently been matted down by sweat, while one strand curled out to the right. The man had his bronze eyes narrowed with a hue of blacks under them. In his lightly tanned arms was a woven basket of newly-picked tomatoes, waiting to be eaten. Putting the basket down on the damp grown, the man started to shout out into the fields.

"Antonio, get your ass out of those damn fields, and help me with the rest of the tomatoes!" the brown-haired man yelled to no particular spot in the fields. A shout of understanding came from his left, so he headed back out into the fields where he originally came from.

The highly tempered man walked deep into the vines, and sitting at his feet were three more baskets of the red fruit. Picking one of them up, he left for the non-irrigated land where he left the first basket.

Once at the said destination, the other man was waiting for him with a smile. The tempered man growled at Antonio, placing down the basket next to the taller man. Upon the taller man's arrival, there where three more baskets that were laying on the grown. The shorted of the two waved his hand to show the other to follow him, to whom complied. They marched out to the placement of the remaining baskets, and each man picking one up.

They returned, placing them with the others. With a scoff, the one with the curl put his hands on his hips. "Thats it for today, huh?" Antonio nodded at his words. "Hah, I got more that you, tomato bastard!" he hissed.

"Ah, but that means you care about tomato picking more that I do, Lovino! Thats not a bad thing, right?" Antonio replied. Lovino just rolled his eyes, and started heading to the coral coloured house with one of the baskets of tomatoes.

"Get the baskets into the garage, lazy idiota!" the shorter of the two nagged. Antonio heard, and picked up two baskets. He ran after Lovino, smiling at him once he had caught up. The Italian looked at the amount of baskets his friend was carrying, and glared at him. "Don't try to be showing off, Antonio!" he growled. The taller man just shrugged, saying that wasn't what he was trying to do. Lovino deemed it a lie, and went to open the garage door.

It opened with ease, letting the duo inside its cold room. They placed the baskets on top of one of the multiple freezers. Once unloaded, they headed back out for more. This time, though, Lovino tried taking two, also. There was four left, so why not? He tried his best to keep them balanced, and succeeded. … Until he ended up tripping into the garage. Antonio quickly, but gently, placed his share of baskets down, and went to tend to his friend.

"Whoa, there, Lovi! Are you okay, mi amigo?" The Spaniard asked, holding out his hand to help him up. Lovino swatted the hand away, and got up by himself.

"Yes, I am, Antonio…." the shorter man replied with sarcasm dripping on every word. Antonio smiled, nodding, not hearing the sarcasm. "… Of corse, I'm not, you jerk!" Lovino added. The other man's smile faltered, his eyes showing sympathy. "I mean, look at me!" he shouted. Antonio eyed the man from head to toe, seeing squished tomatoes all over his clothing and skin.

"Oh, my bad, Lovi." the taller man cooed. He went over to his friend and wiped some of the fruit off his flustered face. With another tender smile, the Spaniard put his baskets with the others on the freezer, and went to get cleaning supplies.

Lovino stood there, pouting. _Dio, this is embarrassing! …I needed to take a shower, anyways._ And with that thought, he walked into the house, leaving a small trail of tomato juice behind him. Lovino soon entered the bathroom, and started running the water.

Back with the taller of the two, he was in the garage cleaning the puddle of red fruit. Within no time, the mess was non-existent. With a puff of accomplishment, he took the basket inside, placing it in the sink. Before he left to get some tomatoes for their meal, he heard his friend showering. Chuckling, he snuck over to the unlocked door. Opening it without a sound, he heard the man mumbling curses left and right. After taking in his surroundings, he covered his eyes, then whipped the curtains back to show the shorter man in the nude.

Lovino screamed and yelled at the Spaniard, but noticed he cared enough to cover his eyes. But after his storm of swears, Antonio had go into a laughing fit, thus moving his hand to his belly. His eyes were scrunched shut, though, from the laughing. Giving the man a glare he wouldn't see, he closed the curtains with sass.

"Get the hell out, you pervert!" the Italian demanded. Antonio listened to his orders, and cooled his laughing before leaving the humid room.

Once out, he left for the garage to get some tomatoes. The Spaniard got a few, and headed back into the kitchen. He diced them, and began to make his desired dish.

Lovino had shut off the shower, drying himself off, as well as his brown hair; he avoided the curl. Once he was dressed, he opened the door, only to be hit by spices and other extravagant smells. Taking a deep breath in, he let his feet be guided by the aroma. The Italian reached the kitchen, and found his friend seated at the table, which had two dishes of Spanish food sitting atop it. With an amused hum, he sat down across from Antonio, and began eating.

"How is it?" the Spaniard asked. His friend nodded with approval, making the man across from him smile with more enthusiasm. Antonio dug back into his food.

Soon enough, both of them finished their meal. Before Lovino could leave, his companion began speaking.

"Are you tired?" Antonio questioned. Lovino rolled his eyes, shaking his head as a no. "Then you don't mind staying up with me to watch some TV before you leave tomorrow?" The Italian hung his head with disproval, and made his way to the living room. The Spaniard followed him like a puppy, and soon both were sitting on the sofa, TV on and blaring.

Lovino had started to nod off after the first twenty minutes of the show, and Antonio soon noticed. Chuckling, he waited for his friend to fall asleep. Once he did, the Spaniard picked him up bridal style, and took him to the guest room. He placed the sleeping man under the covers gently, and gave him a quick kiss to the forehead before leaving.

"Buenas noches, Lovi~!"


	2. Smooth moves

**A Bet Worth More Than Money Part One**

_Chapter Two: Smooth moves_

* * *

Non possiedo Hetalia

* * *

With a stretch and a wide yawn, the man thrashed the covers around as he flipped sides. … Then he noticed. "How the hell did I end up in bed? Damn tomato bastard, you better not have carried me!" he cried. As he went to nag more, the door to the bedroom opened, showing the Spaniard.

"Buenos días, Lovino!" Antonio chirped. His smile never left his face when the Italian glared daggers at him. With a chuckle, the taller of the two walked over to the heap of clothes that was next to a suitcase. "I don't know why you stay for a while longer, Lovi." he added, trying to fold up the clothing at his feet. A growl escaped the short man's throat, and threw his night shirt over to the Spaniard, to angry at the statement to noticed being called 'Lovi'.

"Hey, I have a younger brat of a twin brother to attend to, and I have a life outside of _tomatoes_!" Lovino hissed. Antonio just sighed, and folded the shirt that was thrown at him. Soon enough, the suitcase was packed with the Italian's clothing. Antonio stood up with it in hand, and left to room to put it in the garage.

Lovino got out of bed, mumbling to himself, and went to the washroom. He brushed his teeth, hair and washed his face. Once he deemed himself worthy enough to show his face to the public, he left to go get new clothes. Thats when he realized the Spaniard had pack them up.

"ANTONIO, bring my suitcase back here, as well as your sorry ass!" the brown-haired man screamed. Antonio was quick to respond, and was there in no time. He dropped the suitcase pathetically, apologizing to his friend. After Lovi forgave him, in his own way, the Italian shooed the taller of the two out of the room. He changed quickly, and packed his suitcase up, leaving it in the garage.

When he got back to the kitchen, he smelt breakfast; scrambled eggs, fried tomatoes, and toast. Inhaling it deeply, he sat down at the clean table, and waited for his dish.

"Do you know when you will come back, Lovi?" Antonio asked his friend.

Growling, Lovino responded, "One, don't call me 'Lovi', and two, how should I know?" The Spaniard then placed two plates of freshly made breakfast in front of his chair and Lovino's. He shrugged as a response, and began eating. The Italian followed his example, and dug into the tomatoes first. While he ate, he felt like he was forgetting something.

Satisfied with the amount eaten, Lovino got up and walked over to the garage. Antonio followed him, loading the suitcase into the trunk of a 458-spider Ferrari. Lovino watched him load the trunk, and could help but stop and stare. _… Did I really just do that? Snap out of it, idiota! _Even in his self-argument, he stared at Antonio. The taller of the two noticed this, and chuckled. That broke the Italian's thought, and blushed.

"Don't you _dare _compare me to a tomato!" he yelled to Antonio. He quickly shut his mouth, and smiled once again. The Italian then got into the drivers seat, and put the keys in, starting the engine.

Before Lovino could pull out of the garage, the Spaniard's franticly waving arms stopped him. With a sigh, he stopped the vehicle, and slid the window down to talk.

"Yes, tomato bastard? I want to get home before noon." the Italian nagged.

"Theres something I want to try! Can I, please?" Antonio begged. Lovino rolled his eyes once again, and nodded harshly. The Spaniard then put his head through the opened window, pecking Lovi's lips. He gasped, and shoved Antonio's smirking head out the window, rolling it back up. His face burnt red once again, and then raced out of the garage, and down the driveway.

Antonio laughed at his friend's reaction, and went over to the baskets of tomatoes. He picked one up, and remembered that Lovino wanted to take some home. With a sigh, he picked the basket up, and went back into his house. He decided to call Lovi later, and if he didn't want to come back to the farm, he would go to him.

Back with the Italian, he parked in the garage that was attached to his ash grey house. The second the garage door shut, the door connecting it the garage to the house swung open, hitting the wall in its path. A man bearing resemblance to Lovino rushed out to the car, waving at the brown-haired man inside. He moved his hand to show 'open the door' while mouthing those words. The Italian sighed, and did as told.

"Oh, fratello, its nice to see you made it home safely!" the ginger man exclaimed. Lovino huffed, and unloaded the trunk of his convertible.

Carrying his suitcase to the now damaged door, the Italian responded, "Yeah, yeah. The jerk was begging me to stay, but I knew you _couldn't wait _for me to get home." His brother nodded vigorously, following the other inside.

Lovino placed his suitcase onto his bed, sighing, then unpacking it. After that was done, he joined the puppy of a man in the living room. Just before he could sit down in a chair that looked rather comfy at the moment, the phone rang. Growling the usual frown, he left the living room for the kitchen. He picked up the phone, hissing a greeting into it.

"Hola, Lovino~!" Antonio replied. "Just called to say you forgot the basket of tomatoes you wanted!" The Italian faced palmed, remembering that that was what he forgot.

"Well, I'm to lazy to drive back out there, bastard. … I don't give a fuck if you deliver them, but I prefer you don't." Lovino answered. An audible sigh came from the other end.

"I'm coming over tomorrow, then. Adiós for now, Lovi~!" he said, then hung up right after. The Italian groaned at the Spaniard's forgetfulness.

Under his breath, he said, "Don't call me Lovi." And with that, he left for bed.


	3. Morning Troubles

**A Bet Worth More Than Money Part One**

_Chapter Three: Morning Troubles_

* * *

Non possiedo Hetalia

* * *

The next morning, Lovino had awoke to the face of his fratello, who was smiling with teeth. The grump of the two sat up quickly, head butting the more bubbly Italian. With a groan from Feliciano, Lovino got up and out of bed.

"Ow, fratello, why did you do that…?" Feliciano whined. The other Italian just rolled his eyes and picked out some clothing for the day. He put them on, and left the room that held his annoying little brother. Feliciano saw this, and ran after Lovino. "But Lovino, Antonio is here! You need to look decent…!" he added.

"He is _what_?" Lovino said in a threatening tone while stopping in his tracks. "What time is it?" he hiss-whispered. His brother pointed to the clock down the hall, which read ten fifty three. The grumpy Italian moaned, frustrated at his acquaintance's persistence to be around him. "For the love of…. tell him I will be out soon." he concluded with a sigh.

Lovino dragged himself around the house, and locked himself in his bathroom. He pouted the whole time, making his movements slower than necessary. Once he had washed up, he looked at himself in the mirror. "Jeez, do I always wake up looking like a zombie…?" he asked to thin air. Lovino then left the bathroom, sliding his feet as he walked. He once again locked the door, but to his bedroom. The Italian got dressed in sunday clothing, which was sweat pants and a loose-hanging t-shirt.

Lovino left the bedroom for the living room, and found the Spaniard zoned out on the couch with a basket of tomatoes in his lap. The grumpy Italian rolled his eyes as he approached Antonio, and put his hands on his hips. When he didn't respond, Lovino tried waving his hands inform of the Spaniard's face. Since that didn't work, either, he snapped his fingers right next to Antonio's left ear. That earned him a jolt from Antonio, who smiled after he got over his surprise.

"Ah, there you are, Lovi~!" Antonio chimed. Lovino swatted the Spaniard before he sat beside him, and took a tomato from the basket, taking a bite. "O-Ow…"

"You deserved it, bastard!" Lovino retorted. He soon finished the tomato, and grabbed another one. "… Thanks for bring them, I guess." the italian added with a sense monotone. Antonio just smiled at him, and put the basket in his friend's lap. He got up, stretching quickly, then picked up the basket.

"You don't mind if I put these away, Lovino?" the Spaniard asked. Lovino got up, took one more tomato, then nodded. Antonio then left to the kitchen, and nearly ran into Feliciano. "Oh, my bad, Feli!" he exclaimed. The Italian just smiled, and shrugged. The taller male then got to the fridge, and put the tomatoes away, dusting his hands off.

He turned around to go find Feliciano to see if he could help with anything, and ended up finding him on the phone. Being a curious man, he tried to hear who he was talking to.

"Oh, hehe! Yeah, I have a guest over, though. Sorry…! Maybe later," the younger Italian chirped into the phone,"when he leaves?" When Antonio heard that, he felt the need to leave earlier then wanted so Feliciano could go through with whatever plans he had. Before he got to lost in his thoughts, the auburn haired man began to speak again. "Yeah, maybe around two? … Okay, arrivederci, Ludwig~!" Feliciano said before turning off the phone. The brown-haired man giggled once he figured out who Feliciano was talking to.

The Spaniard then ran around his little corner, and smiled when he got back to Lovino. "What the hell took you so long, Antonio?" Lovino exclaimed, narrowing his eyes. Before he could give a response, the Italian continued. "You better have not been going through Feliciano's and my stuff!" Antonio just sat down beside the Italian, and said nothing. "… You did, didn't you?" He just shook his head, and waited for Lovino to throw a threat or fist at him.

When a fist came down somewhat harshly on his shoulder, he just chuckled. "Don't worry, I was just making sure the basket stayed up-right." Antonio fibbed. Lovino gave off a scoff, then turned on the TV, trying to ignore the Spaniard next to him.

Along with the more aloof atmosphere, the younger Italian come in to join them. Plopping himself down into the chair beside the couch, he started zoning out while watching the show that was on. Lovino noticed this, and kicked the chair to wake his brother up.

"You usually only do that when you are excited as heck. … What did you do, now?" Lovino questioned. Feliciano built up a light blush on his cheeks, and giggled.

"Oh, I'm just happy because Luddy might be coming over later today~!" Feliciano responded. The grumpy Italian's eyes widened. He fumbled on forming words, then got up, storming off to the garage door. Antonio immediately followed the mad Italian, and saw him getting into his car. He tried to back out once the garage door opened, but Antonio's car was right behind him. With a few curses, he got out, glaring at the Spaniard to make a move.

He complied, and started walking to his car. Once he reached down for the handle to the divers seat door, he had an idea.

"Hey, Lovino, why don't I drive you some where? I mean, you don't have work, so we could go into town or something." the Spaniard suggested. Lovino sighed, hanging his head. He then stomped over to the other vehicle, getting into the passengers seat, and slamming the door behind him. Antonio smiled, and got into the car, also.

"Where to, jerk?" Lovino hissed.

"How about… the park?" Antonio responded. The Italian nodded with regret, and they left the property.


	4. Songs and Scares

**A Bet Worth More Than Money Part One**

_Chapter Four: Songs and Scares_

* * *

Non possiedo Hetalia

* * *

The car ride was not short and sweet. First of all, going into town from where Lovino lived made it quite the ride. Second, the Spaniard wouldn't shut up. At least Antonio stopped his rambling from time to time when Lovino swatted the back of his head. Antonio went on and on about how nice it was out at the moment, or about his tomato farm. He just wouldn't shut up.

When Lovino had enough, he swats the Spaniard on the one last time, making it hard enough to completely shut him up. Once the cozy silence settled in, Antonio decided to put on the radio. The song that the station was playing was _'Torero'_. The taller of the to got giddy, since it was one of his favourite songs.

_"__De lunes a domingo voy desesperado, el corazón prendido en el calendario…" _Antonio sung, earning a growl from his friend. With another bright smile, he patted Lovino's head, and started to sing along once more. _"Buscándote y buscando como un mercenario, tú dime dónde estás, que yo no te he encontrado…" _

The Italian sulked for the rest of the car ride, and that encouraged the Spaniard to try to light the mood. An upset Lovino meant an upset Antonio. With this in mind, Antonio parked his car, and got out, waiting for Lovino. When he didn't come out of the car, the Spaniard went over to the passengers seat side of the car. He saw his companion still pouting, crossing his arms.

"Come on, Lovi~! We have places to be and people to see…!" Antonio exclaimed into the slightly opened window. He saw Lovino let out a heavy sigh, then went to open the door. The Spaniard moved out of the way when he noticed Lovino was aiming for him. "Thats mean…."

The taller of the two went to the trunk, and took out a pack of tomatoes. Lovino eyed him with curiosity. '_Snacks, really?' _the Italian thought. Shaking it off, he watched as the Spaniard started walking to the park. Antonio began waving at him when he didn't follow.

"I don't wanna wait all day for you, amigo!" Antonio exclaimed, putting his hands on his hips with a smirk. Lovino gave off a sigh, crossed his arms, then began following his companion.

They eventually ended up walking together without one walking behind the other. Whenever Antonio got to close, and ended up making their shoulders or hands touch, the grumpy of the two would growl, and push the Spaniard off the trail. He found himself very entertained by the way he yelped, and that helped with his fowl mood.

One time, when their hands brushed against one another, that caused a blush to rise of the Italian's face. He pushed Antonio away, but what he did to put a twist on it, was that the Spaniard got a grip on Lovino's wrist, and took him down with him. Antonio fell down face first, while Lovino landed on him. Before the Italian could collect his thoughts, he felt something slimy on his arms.

Looking down at Antonio, he saw a puddle of red mush-like liquid flowing away from them. He screamed, jumping to the conclusion that it was Antonio's blood. "Oh m-mio dio! Antonio!?" he shouted, and didn't get a response. Fear started coursing through his veins, and got off the taller of the two. Lovino flipped Antonio over to see what he could do to help.

It was then that he heard the Spaniard start to chuckle. The fear that was once present in his eyes had clouded over with confusion. Antonio started to sit up, taking in big gulps of air before starting to full-out laugh. Lovino just stared at him in shock and anger.

"W-What the hell was that a-about, idiota…!? I thought you were dying!" Lovino hissed through clenched teeth. When Antonio subdued his fit, he smiled at the Italian.

"T-Thats the tomatoes that got squished!" he tried to explain.

"Then why didn't you respond to me…?" Lovino interrogated.

With a sigh, the Spaniard said, "I had lost my breath from the fall, so I couldn't talk or breath at the moment." Lovino just rolled his eyes, blushing, then added a pout. "… Sorry for worrying you, Lovi…." Antonio added. The shorter of the two got up, and started walking, then running away from the whole scene.

Once Lovino got to a nice secluded bench, he sits down and tried to calm down. _'That… was embarrassing…'_ the Italian thought. _'Tch, the mess that will be stained on his clothing will be horrid….'_ While lost in his thoughts, his cell phone began to ring. He was startled by it, but recovered to answer it.

"Ciao, Lovino Vargas here." the Italian began. On the other line was silence, before a soft, whimpered _'Fratello'_ came through the speaker. With a sigh, Lovino closes his eyes. "What, Feliciano."

"I'm sorry, but…" Feliciano started, "… Why don't you like Luddy?" Before Lovino could reply, his brother cut him off. "I mean, I wanna be friends with him, hang around him, but he doesn't want to anger you! Please, could you be nicer to him…?" he begged.

"I…" the grumpy brother began, but then thought back to how happy his brother seemed just talking about his 'friend'. "Fine. I will try, but I won't put that much freaking effort into it!" he finalized. A small cheer came from the cellphone, which gave Lovino the urge to crack a small smile. Shaking the feeling off, Feliciano began talking again.

"Also, fratello, I'm sorry for making you angry…" the younger of the two whimpered.

"Yeah, yeah. Look, I gotta go look for the tomato bastard. Arrivederci." Lovino said, and hung up after getting a goodbye from his brother.

He got off the bench, and decided to go down the path that he had left the Spaniard at. When he didn't see him near the puddle of tomatoes, he decided to go back to the car. Once he reached the vehicle, he saw Antonio in the front seat changing his shirt. He began to feel heat on his cheeks when he realized he was seeing Antonio half-naked. Lovino turned around, and leaned on the car, waiting for his companion.


	5. The Bet

**A Bet Worth More Than Money Part One**

_Chapter Five: The Bet_

* * *

Non possiedo Hetalia

* * *

Antonio soon stepped out of the car wearing a fresh t-shirt, and that always bright smile. Rolling his eyes, Lovino stood up, and started walking back to the park. Antonio tried to slow him down to catch up, but the Italian was fuming. To much had gone wrong on the little trip.

At one point, Antonio managed to catch up to his friend. "Hey, Lovino, I'm sorry that I've been clumsy and annoying, but… I can't help it!" he said with a lopsided smile. Lovino juster stared ahead, ignoring him. With a sigh, Antonio took a hold of the Italian's arm, and started dragging him down a new path. He tried to escape the grip, but the Spaniard would not give in.

Soon enough, they reached a small clearing that had a simple fountain in the middle. Lovino then relaxed a bit, and stopped struggling. Antonio brought them over to the fountain's side, and made Lovino sit.

"Its a nice spot, huh?" the taller of the two brought up. The Italian nodded, and twisted around to look at the fountain. It had a few small cracks here and there, but they didn't seem to affect the old fountain. It seemed that with its increase in age, it increased in grace.

Lovino kept thinking about the beauty he found in the structure, when Antonio put a hand on his shoulder, startling him. "Lo siento." Antonio mumbled when Lovino jumped, ending up with a glaring companion. "I, uh, I've noticed something." he continued, while Lovino nodded. "Your brother really likes Ludwig!" the Spaniard put bluntly.

The Italian stood up, and growled. "Hey, I get that kind of statement from my fratello enough, without the bluntness! Thanks a lot, captain obvious!" Lovino hissed. With that, he started stomping away once again. Antonio quickly got up, and caught his friend by the wrist.

"Thats not that point! I've also noticed that Gilbert has a liking towards Matthew." That got Lovino's attention. He stopped, and turned around to face Antonio.

"Go on." the Italian snarled. Antonio led him back to the fountain, encouraging Lovino to sit once more. With a questioning smile, the Spaniard continued.

"I have a bet!" he exclaimed, his smile back to something less abnormal. The Italian stared at him like he had two heads.

"Like I'm gonna fall for a stupid trap!"

"But who ever wins, they have control over the loser!" Before the grumpier of the two could retort, Antonio hushed him. "… And I know you don't like to lose." he added. While Lovino was quiet, he decided to declare the bet. "The bet is that the first of us to a friend or family member into a relationship, like I said earlier, has control over the other for a day."

Lovino frowned deeper. With a huff, he turned to the side to think it through. 'Fratello is… ugh… rather attached to that German bastard. I could win this…!' he thought. Turning back to face Antonio, he nodded with a smirk heavy in triumph.

"Ya know," the Italian started, "I don't even know why you would start this bet! I can see that I _will _win this, with Feliciano being so attacked to… _him_." Antonio chuckled, and ruffled his hair.

"I have a funny feeling I will win… So don't be to sure of yourself!" the Spaniard retorted. Lovino rolled his eyes, and got up. He grabbed Antonio's wrist, and started dragging him back to the car.

"First, when does this start?" the Italian asked. Antonio pointed down, showing 'here and now'. "Good. Then lets get a move on, idiota!" The taller of the two chuckled, and let Lovino hold him by his arm. They speed walked back to Lovino's car. "I'll drive this time." he demanded the Spaniard. Antonio shrugged, and patted the Italian's head.

They got into their seats and buckled up. The shorter of the two started the car, and drove out of the parking lot. Soon enough, they were driving back through the city once more. After the many twist and turns of urban roads, they were back into the rural area.

The Italian parked on the driveway next a Volkswagen. Growling, he calmed himself. _This is all for the reward of having Antonio under your control for a day. … I'll make it two when I win. _Lovino thought, while trying not to gag. Shaking his head, he hopped out of the car, and waited for the taller of the two. Once he stepped out of the car, the grumpy Italian dragged the Spaniard into the house.

They went in through the front door, to which it was unlocked. "Stupid Feli…" Lovino mumbled. The duo came to meet the sight of Ludwig and Feliciano cooking in the kitchen. Their aprons matched, and by the looks of it, they were making cupcakes. The Italian had to hold back an uproar of laughter, but let it ring when a blushing German faced them.

"Uh, sorry. I should get going, then, Feliciano." Ludwig said with new found pride. Feliciano pouted, but soon smiled, hugging his blond friend. The German once again blushed, and removed the apron. He folded it, nodded to the brown haired men at the front door, then left for his vehicle.

Lovino smirked. _This is in the bag for me!_ he thought. "Well," he started, "You better get going now Antonio." He turned to face the Spaniard. "Ciao, and 'good luck'." he stressed, pushing Antonio back out there door.

"Wait, Lovi!" he pleaded. Lovino gave him a glare. "Can I… Can I give you a goodbye kiss?" The Italian felt blood rush to his cheeks.

"N-no way you idio-" Lovino hissed, but was cut off by Antonio kissing his cheek. "… I _will_ kick you in the balls one day, tomato bastard!" And with that, the Spaniard left a dazed Italian to fume at the door. With a smile, a wave, and the hum of an engine, he was gone.

"… God, what would he pull if he won?" Lovino said softly, retreating back into his house.

* * *

**_OH MY GOSH _**_I'm so sorry! I'm not abandoning the story, just to let you know. Finals came around, then my computer time got pulled back to an hour a day ;-; It sucks! And even over the summer! *le pout* Anyways, I will still try to update when I can. I have no set date for the updates, since I don't know how this will work our yet. Thanks to those who are still reading~! _

_~JustAnotherFangirlAtHeart_


	6. Antonio's First Move

**A Bet Worth More Than Money Part One**

_Chapter Six: Antonio's First Move_

* * *

Non possiedo Hetalia

* * *

Once the Spaniard got back to his cozy house in the country, he relaxed into a chair in the living room. He turns on the TV, trying to find something to distract him. Boredom and sleepiness was creeping up behind him. With a quick slap to his face, Antonio got up to make dinner.

Since he didn't have any meat thawed, he settled with making Spanish rice and caesar salad. As he started to boil the water for the rice, his mind wandered back to the bet. _I can see that Feli and Ludwig are close, but my friends are players! _Antonio thought, chuckling. _They can almost get with anyone they want if they really want to. … Especially Gilbert._

The Spaniard noticed he had let the water come to a boil while in his own thought bubble. He rushed back over to the stove, and turned the heat down. Adding the rice, he started cleaning the romaine lettuce off in the sink. Once again, he drifted back to the bet. _Lovi seems confident about this. Well, knowing his brother and Ludwig, it would seem nearly impossible to screw up! Yet, thats why he agreed. _Antonio let out a sigh. _I hope I win this, then things will go according to plan~!_ he thought, humming.

He rinsed off the vegetable, and started chopping it into edible sizes. The Spaniard finished that soon, and checked on the rice. Smiling with a nod, Antonio took some home-made caesar dressing out from the fridge. It made him think of Romano, it being one of his favourite dressings. (But he wouldn't admit out loud that Antonio's home-made dressing was his most favourite.) He placed the romaine lettuce into a large bowl, and mixed in some dressing. Placing it on the table, he took the pot of rice off the stove. He emptied it of water, and put it all on a plate.

Sighing with triumph, he sat down to eat his meal. While he ate, he tried to think of how to start this match maker war. "Well, I guess calling the Prussian to ask him to come over wouldn't be a bad start…"the Spaniard thought aloud.

Sooner than later, he had finished his meal and cleaned the dishes. Smiling brightly, he sauntered to his home phone. Antonio dialled his friends number from memory, and waited for an answer.

"Hallo?" the ruff voice of Gilbert Beilschmidt answered.

"Hola, Gil~!" Antonio responded with enthusiasm. "Do you think you could come over to my place for a bit?" he added quickly.

"Uh," Gilbert started, "looks like I have nothing to do, so ja. Give me a bit, I'll be there soon." Without a goodbye, the albino hung up. Antonio rolled his eyes at his friend.

With that, he sat down in the living room once more. _How should I approach the idea of him targeting Matthew as a boyfriend? Should I be blunt? Should I build up the conversation? Should I…_ the Spaniard dived into 'should I's and kept in the pool until he heard the familiar sound of his doorbell.

Getting up, he marched over to the door with a grin. Antonio opened it, and was greeted by Gilbert.

"Hola again, Gil! Please, come in." the Spaniard exclaimed. He stepped out of the way to make room for the Prussian to come in.

"Ja, ja," Gilbert responded, taking off his shoes. They left the small area of the front door, and went to relax in the living room. The two friends sit across from each other, and the silence seems comfortable. "…Can I ask why you wanted me to come over?"

The Spaniard chuckled. "I guess. I'm just lonely now that Lovinos not around anymore. He just stayed the weekend." he half-lied. It was true that he missed him, but that was definitely not the reason he asked him over.

Gilbert gave him an odd glance. "So you're using me as a replacement for company?"

"I guess, but I really did want to have you over. We haven't talked for a while now." the Spaniard answered. The albino laughed his unusual laugh.

"It seems so. So, now that I've blessed you by letting my awesome presence linger, is there anything on your mind that you can share with me?" he asked obnoxiously. "That doesn't have to do with Lovino." Gilbert quickly added with a smirk.

Antonio tilted his head with confusion. "Is there anything I wouldn't have to say that had not to do with mi tomate?" he boasted. With a sigh, Gilbert shook his head with a smile.

"Dude, I haven't seem him try anything on you yet, only bash on your parade." the albino pointed out.

"I don't care." Antonio said stiffly. "I will find a way, and I think I already have…" he added, zoning-out. His friend kicked him on the leg, making him return to reality.

"Hmph. Good luck with that then." Gilbert mused. Antonio nodded, grinning widely at the albino. "… And look at how we ended up talking about him, anyways." he added with a look of mirth in his eyes.

The brown-haired man rolled his eyes, and sat back a bit more in his chair. "Speaking of such people, hows your progress on wooing Matthew?" he asked with a smirk.

A blush crept onto the albino's face, making his pale complexion stand out. "Uh, heh. Good, I guess?" he whimpered. "I haven't seen him for a few days…" he mumbled.

"Ah, then could I help you win him over?" Antonio asked his friend with sincerity. You could see the hope dance in his eyes. With a cautious glare, the albino hummed in thought.

"I don't see why not." he answered. Antonio kept out of his seat, cheering. "Whats with this enthusiasm for helping me with Birdie, when you need to gain progress with the little devil?" he retorted.

"Oh, nothing special." the Spaniard replied with a smirk. "Call me up when you can make a move!"

With a nod, the Prussian smiled back with a light blush. "Lets do this!"

* * *

_I've arranged when I update my story now~! Everything's good. But, one more __problem guys... I'm gonna be away for a week, so I won't update for another week or two. _

_~JustAnotherFangirlAtHeart_


	7. Lovino's First Move

**A Bet Worth More Than Money Part One**

_Chapter Seven: Lovino's __First Move_

* * *

Non possiedo Hetalia

* * *

That same day, the grumpy Italian had settled back down into his home. He had taken a siesta with his brother not long after Feliciano cleaned the kitchen. They were awoken by their kitchen timer to get them up to make dinner.

Their plans for dinner were to make Farfalle pasta with Alfredo sauce. The brothers decided that the younger will focus on the home-made dough and to cook it while the older prepares the home-made sauce.

"So, fratello… The potato bastard didn't hurt you, right?" Lovino mumbled while grating some cheese. He took a look over his brother's form before Feliciano looked over to him to answer.

"You should know by now, ve! He doesn't hurt a hair on my head, besides that time we got our… uh, curls tangled." The ginger replied. Lovino stiffened a growl at the memory. "Why do you ask, anyways?"

"I wanted to make sure he still doesn't lay a hand on you besides saving your sorry little ass." the older Italian retorted. Feliciano just smiled his lop-sided smile and focused once more on the dough. Lovino also turned his attention back to the meal, but let his anger out through chopping the parsley.

A comfy silence fell over their cooking. The younger Italian soon finished the dough, and cut it into the bow tie shape of Farfalle. He got a pot out, adding the proper amount of water, and cranked the heat up on the stove. Before the water could start boiling, Lovino added the cream and butter to the sauce. He brought out a pot, also, and added the contents of the half-ready sauce. The older brother mimicked the temperature the ginger set, then turned it down enough for it to get some heat, and then placed on the lid. Feliciano dispersed the pasta into the now boiling pot of water, which signalled their time to wait. They ushered themselves into the dinning room, and sat down while the sauce and pasta boiled.

With a sigh, Lovino stated, "You know, why don't you tell me why you like 'Ludwig'," he stiffed a gag, "so much?" This caught Feliciano off guard. With a joyful smile, he patted his hands on the table, leaning in.

"Oh, I could go on forever! And I'm pleased you would even ask! Anyways~! Theres the fact that he won't push me away, he saves me all the time, accepts my hugs and kisses," he made a duck face after mentioning the affectionate gestures, "he lets me sleep in his bed, he will sometimes take a break to chat with me, he will let me make pasta, he will also cook for me, he helps keep me stay clean and healthy…" At this moment, Lovino and zoned out.

_If only one of them would come forward with their feelings! With both of them being oblivious, one because he's a stoic freak, it might be tough for me at this point in this little… 'Friendzone'. _

The older Italian then returned to reality. "… and Luddy never leaves me behind!" Feliciano concluded. Taking in a deep breath after his non-stop rant, the younger Italian relaxed.

"Hmph." the older of the two grunted, blushing lightly. "Thats to many things to like about a jerk like him!"

"Fratello," he whined. "Ludwig is no jerk!" Feliciano argued. With a sigh, Lovino got up, and waved his hand in dismissal.

"Whatever. Come on, we have a meal to eat." The brothers left for the kitchen once more. The grumpy Italian got out the plates while the bubbly one started dishing out the pasta, then drizzled on the sauce. They both took a plate, and went back to the dinning room. Settling down, Lovino dug straight into his meal. After having a few fork-full bites of pasta, he started conversation once more.

"Not because I'm nosy or trying to w-win something, just curious, hows your… l-l… love life?" Lovino stuttered, keeping a straight face despite the blush crawling over his cheeks. Feliciano looked at him weirdly once again.

"Whats with all these weird topics, fratello?" the ginger questioned, tilting his head to the side.

"J-Just answer them, damn it!" he demanded.

"Well, of coarse, I'v been hitting on the pretty girls I see~! But no one has really taken my heart away… besides one person…" Feliciano stared dreamily into space. Lovino leaned in ever so slightly just incase he would miss it, or miss-hear it. "… Holy Roman Empire…" he whispered while still in a hazy trance. The older brother face palmed with such intensity that it scared the ginger out of his thoughts.

"Wh-what did I do?" he stuttered to Lovino. He just let out a long and heavy sigh. _I will never get through to him, will I? … But if I have to, I will resort to playing with Ludwig's thoughts instead… _"H-Hello? Fratello!" _If only I could do this with out getting sick… I will talk to Antonio tomorrow. _"LOVI!" Feliciano shouted.

"Ch-Chigi!" the grumpy brother yelped, jumping from his seat. "What?" he yelled back. Feliciano giggled.

"What did you want me to say?" his brother asked sincerely. Lovino just sighed and started trying to finish his pasta. "… You know what, I want to hear what you have to say about your love life~!"

With a growl, the older of the two took his plate to the kitchen, and went to his bedroom. He changed into his night shirt and pants. After, he laid down on his bed, and actually thought about an answer that may or may never be said aloud.

_I-I don't like anyone… No one, yeah! And I definitely don't like that Spaniard of a bastard… _A blush once again crept up on him. _U-Ugh… Buonanotte, idiota! _he hissed to his mind.

While he drifted off to sleep, his brother climbed in next to him. Feliciano looked him over, and tried to figure out what has been going to make him act so strange. When Lovino didn't give off any hints in his sleep, the younger Italian dozed off.


	8. QUICK MESSAGE

Sorry guys, this chapter is gonna be out a few days late...

But here, I'll tell you the main idea to it:

Its just a chapter for the two to talk about how far they have gotten. Ya' know, some really interaction for a Spamano story instead of their own separate adventures.

Anyways, I'll try to post when I can. I'm busy tonight, then I'm going to Animethon tomorrow ^J^

~JustAnotherFangirlAtHeart


	9. Lunches and Kisses

**A Bet Worth More Than Money Part One**

_Chapter Eight: Lunches and Kisses_

* * *

Non possiedo Hetalia

* * *

_Ring … Ring … Ring … Ri-_

A freshly-awoken Italian aggressively picked up his cellphone of the night stand. He looked at the clock, it reading 9:36 am, before answering it.

"What do you want?" Lovino hissed into the speaker. "you woke me up, god damn it!"

"Oh, heh… Hola, Lovino." Antonio replied, rubbing the back of his neck. "Sorry about that. I thought you would be up by now!" He hummed. The Spaniard put the phone between his ear and shoulder to pout milk into a bowl of cereal.

"Well, I wasn't! I wish I was still asleep so I don't have to talk to you…" the Italian retorted. He flipped from laying on his side, to his belly. "Why did you call, anyways?"

"Oh! Right." he chuckled, taking his breakfast to the table. "I was wondering if you would like to meet up for lunch at one. I want to discuss how the bet has been going!" Antonio explained, seating himself in front of his food.

Lovino sat up against the headboard, sighing. "Fine. Where do you plan on going?"

"Is Bistro Praha okay?" Antonio asked, taking the phone back into his hand. "It's a European restaurant."

The brown-haired man thought about it, moving his mouth to the side in thought. "Sure. As long as there is damn good Italian dishes!" he replied, getting out of bed.

"Okay. Then its settled!" he exclaimed, picking up his spoon. "See you there."

"Yeah, yeah. Ciao, tomato bastard…" And with that, they both hung up.

Lovino growled, putting on slippers to go see his brother. He shuffled out his bedroom door, and went down a cold hallway. The Italian stopped in front of a door, and knocked before entering. Sitting on the bed, putting pants on, was Feliciano. "Oh, ve~. What's brought you here?" the younger brother asked, hopping to get his pants on. Lovino rolled his eyes, and sighed.

"I'm going out for lunch with Antonio around one. Make yourself lunch today." the older brother hummed, and turned to leave the room. He wandered back over to his bedroom, locking the door behind him. The Italian went through his dresser and closet to find an outfit. Once chosen, he went into the joined bathroom and washed up. While in the small room, he got dressed.

Lovino came out wearing beige dress pants, along with a beige vest. His shirt a light grey, with vertical pinstripes. The tie he had added was black, and tucked under his buttoned-up vest. On his head sat a a black fedora, it tipping away from his curl, but forwards.

With a smirk, he looks at himself in the mirror. "Damn, since when did I pull off 'vest and tie'?" Lovino mumbled, straightening his tie. Once he looked himself over one last time, his smirk drops into grin. The Italian walks out of his bedroom, and jogs to the kitchen. He read the clock, which said it was just after ten. Lovino sighed, and looked around the kitchen for a plate of food Feliciano would have left for him.

Once he found a plate of Belgian waffles, he scoffed to himself when he remembered meeting Belgium for the first time. He sat down at the table, placing the whip-cream covered pastry and cutlery in front of him. Lovino ate at his own pace, and found that he need to leave soon. The grumpy Italian brought the dishes to the sink, rinsing them before walking to the back door.

"He better not be late…" he huffed, putting on his shoes. He swung a coat over his shoulder, then jumped into his car. After turning the vehicle on, he drove downtown to Bistro Praha.

Just as Lovino parked his car, across they way, Antonio parked his, also. The Spaniard hopped out, and greeted the Italian with a smile and wave.

"Hola, mi tomate!" he cooed, taking Lovino's hand in his. The shorter of the two instantly removed his hand, growling at his companion. Antonio chuckled. "Fine, don't hold oyabun's hand…" he teased, pouting. Lovino rolled his eyes, and started walking up the stairs to the classy restaurant. The Spaniard followed suit, and told the waiter at the front about his reservation. This got them in quickly, and they sat down across from each other in a booth.

"By the way," Antonio started, "you look sexy in that." This earned him a deep blush from the Italian.

"H-hey! I do not look 'sexy', I look 'hot'. And you don't get to say things like that in public to me!" Lovino hissed, stopping just in time for when their waitress showed up.

"Hey, what can I get ya' to drink?" she asked, taking out a small note book and pen.

"Two red wines, prego." the Italian answered for them. The waitress nodded, and left with the note in hand. "Anyways, so, you wanted to discuss how the bets are going?" Lovino added, resting his head on his hand with a frown.

"Oh, right!" Antonio said with a chuckle. "How have things been going with Feli?" he hummed, looking at Lovino with curious eyes.

He sighs. "They are both freaking oblivious to even their own feelings! Its getting frustrating…" the Italian admitted, drumming his fingers on the dark, wooden table.

"Ah, thats to bad. Gil is getting all excited that I will help him with getting together with Matt." the Spaniard commented, grinning. "I feel like even if he doesn't succeed at first, he will start to get desperate." he added, looking over the menu. Lovino also opened the menu, and started searching for a proper meal.

After reading only four dishes, the Italian hissed, "Th-This isn't European! This is all fucking German trash! Its potato after potato, and sausage after sausage!" His voice started to grow louder, so Antonio leaned over the table, and put a hand over his mouth.

"I-I sorry! I didn't realize there was so much German food here!" the Spaniard admitted, pouting. "Please, there has to be something you like! I know theres pasta?" he added, looking around to see if anyone heard Lovino's criticism.

"Fine, but don't you dare order anything German, either!" Lovino exclaimed, looking at the pasta dishes.

At one point, they ordered their food, and started up conversation again.

"… Do you still think you 'got this in the bag'?" Antonio questioned his friend, picking at his food.

"Pfft, y-yeah. Of course." the Italian lied, putting some pasta into his mouth.

"Really? 'Cause I can tell Gilbert won't stop till he gets his way~!" the Spaniard teased, also making a fork-full of food to chew.

He swallowed nervously. "Ugh, fine! I feel this might back fire, so why don't you cancel it?" he asked, desperation hiding in his eyes. Antonio shook his head.

"Sorry, Lovi. But I don't want to." he replied, smiling sadly at the Italian.

"Hmph. Fine. I will still win, though." After that comment, they ate in silence. Lovino payed the bill, after finding a way to coax Antonio into letting him do so. They walked out of the building together, and stopped at Lovino's car.

"Well, till next time, hm?" Antonio chirped, looking the Italian in the eye. Lovino nodded, and started to get into his car, but the Spaniard stopped his by grabbing his wrist.

"Wha-" he started, but was cut of by Antonio giving him a chaste kiss to the lips. Lovino paniced, not know what to do for a few seconds, before shoving Antonio away.

"Night, Lovino." he whispered, and head to his car. Lovino sat there, not knowing how to respond. With a deep breath, and flaming face, he started his car and drove home.

* * *

_Quick side note... Longest chapter yet~! Sorry for being a day late... This may affect the next chapter, but I hope not. Also, school for me will start on the 2nd, just a heads up. When it comes to the last week, I will update you guys on the new schedule for my story. _

_Thanks for sticking with me, guys. _

_~JustAnotherFangirlAtHeart_


	10. Gilbert Strikes Out

**A Bet Worth More Than Money Part One**

_Chapter Nine: Gilbert Strikes Out_

* * *

Non possiedo Hetalia

* * *

Antonio was driving home with a wide smile on him face. "I love it when he reacts like that…." he hummed, not taking his eyes off the road. His thoughts stayed to Lovino, but at one point, realized he should check up on the albino. After the long ride to the country side, the Spaniard got out of his vehicle and rested in the kitchen.

While he dialled Gilbert's number, his phone rung. With a chuckle at the ID, Gilbert Beilschmidt, he answered. "Hey, Gil! Whats up?"

"Oh, good! I really needed to talk to you…." he exclaimed, making Antonio raise an eyebrow.

"Oh, really? What about? Is it the Canadian?" he hummed, sitting down at the table.

"Ja! I _just_ called him to ask him over for dinner! He said yes, so now I need a plan!" the albino explained.

"Hmm… Well, I doubt you want to put it bluntly. So thats not an option…"

"Agreed. It needed to be…" he looked for the right word, "… Awesome!"

"Heh, of course." Antonio chimed, drumming his fingernails on the table. "Uh, then why not try dropping subtle hints throughout the meal?"

"I could try… but what if he doesn't catch on?" Gilbert questioned.

"Then before he leaves, and you can use this if it works, too, take his hand, and kiss it!" he suggested, grinning at his plan.

"… Hm, seems good to me! I'll mix it up a bit, so it has 'awesome' written all over it!" he remarked, laughing his signature laugh.

"Okay, then I wish you the best of luck~! Bye!" the Spaniard responded, getting ready to hang up.

"Yep, danke, bye." With that, they both hung up.

After their quick chat, Gilbert immediately went to cleaning his house. He scampers back and forth from room to room. Some rooms were covered in dust, while others with dirty laundry. The albino vacuumed and swept multiple surfaces, leaving no track of dirt behind. This was his chance, and possibly last if he screwed up. Once he thought his house was spick and span, Gilbert went through dishes he could cook.

_'__Hm, so there Eintopf, but that a winter dish. Uh, Spätzle? Nah, thats bruders's thing…. Sauerbraten? Might scar the kid. Theres also Schnitzel! …. I can't make that, I don't know gourmet crap like that. Wurst is to predictable…' _His thoughts were near never ending, at this point. _'Rote Grütze? Even I don't like that. … Aha! Speckpfannkuchen, German, but Canadian on _so_ many levels!' _With that last thought, he sprinted to the kitchen.

The albino started to look for the recipe book his brother kept, by looking through the top cabinets. After going through a few sets of cabinets, he found a set of cook books above the stove. With a smirk, he took them out of their hight place, and set them on the counter. Gilbert looked through them one by one, until he found this Speckpfannkuchen he thought about.

"Uh, six eggs…" he muttered to himself, taking the ingredient out from the fridge. "Thats a lot, I wonder if bruder copied this right." the albino mused, looking at the next item. "Four hundred grams of flour? Whatever ya' say…" He dove into the pantry, and retrieved the powder. Soon enough, he had all the ingredients, including the much needed bacon.

Thankfully, the Prussian fried the bacon first, chopping it into fine pieces. He drained it of the oil, and placed half of the bacon back in the pan. Gilbert took the bowl of liquid mix, and poured it into the frying pan. He let it sit, flipping it once, and moved it to a plate. The albino repeated this once more, having two dishes of Speckpfannkuchen.

As if alerted that he had finished making the meal, his doorbell rang. Gilbert jogged over to the front door, taking in a deep breath. He placed his hand on the handle, and opened the door to greet Matthew.

"Hey, ya' made it!" the albino exclaimed, pulling the Canadian in for a hug. The blonde whimpered at the gesture, but hugged him back.

"Y-yes, I didn't have any troubles make it here at all." he said softly with a hint of sarcasm. Gilbert rolled his eyes, chuckling.

"Pfft, my house sits in the awesomest place, you can't miss it!" he remarked, dragging Matthew inside the house. The blond just chuckled, trying to keep pace with his friend. "So, I made us Speckpfannkuchen. Do you know what that is?" He shook his head. "Basically, bacon pancake crepes. Couldn't resist!"

The albino got the Canadian to sit down at the table, and sat himself down after. They ate in silence for a while, when Gilbert tried at small talk. "Ya' know, I've always wondered how that cute curl of yours works…" he mumbled, eyeing the strand of hair. This made Matthew blush.

"U-uh, its kinda personal…" he replied, retreating into himself. "Please, leave it alone."

"Hm. Fine. … It just looks so cute on you!" the Prussian stated, pouting.

"I-I'm cute?" This made the blonde's blush turn up a notch. Gilbert nodded with a smirk, and ate some more of his meal. "Thanks?"

"No problem. How can anyone not like you?" he added, trying to subtly alert his friend to his feelings once more. The Canadian just chucked nervously, and returned to eating his dish.

"Ah, it's a great dish, by the way." Matthew commented, finishing the Speckpfannkuchen.

"Only expect the best from the awesomest!" Gilbert responded, also finishing eating. With that, the blonde excused himself, and left for the washroom. That gave the albino time to think of how to finish off the plan.

_'__I should just straight up tell him…' _he thought, biting his lip. _'Yeah, I'll do that! Don't back away now, Gil…'_ He got up, placing the plates in the sink, and sat down on a chair. Not long after, Matthew sat down across from him.

"You have been calmer, today. Is everything alright?" the Canadian asked, face showing his concern.

"Oh, theres nothing. Just that, uh… Here." Gilbert explained. The albino got up, taking his friend by the wrist to make him stand, also. He walked them to the door, and sighed. "Just incase you need to run off." he added before Matthew could ask.

"Listen… Ich liebe dich. Really. All I've wanted for the pass few years was to be with you. And not as friends, more than that." he whimpered, making the blonde gasp. "I-… I don't need an answer yet, but… Think about being my boyfriend, will ya'?"

Eyes wide and mouth agape, Matthew looking down, blushing. "I-I need time to think about it…" he sputtered while putting on his shoes. "A-Au revoir…" With that, he left.

"Crap… I hope my awesomeness will pull through this…"


	11. QUICK MESSAGE 2

_Hey guys, sorry to disappoint again... I will be visiting some family this weekend, and might bring a friend back up with us for a few days. _

_This means, you guessed it, no new chapter this week... Then school starts for me... Ugh. _

_Anyways, the next chapter will be up sometime next week, then they will be posted biweekly. The upload date shouldn't change, but how many weeks ! Here's some good news~! I'm making two collab one shot fanfics with some friends. One will be a feelsy Spamano, and the other, a Fringe Festival based Gerita. And, I might work on a Itacest one shot while on the trip... DUN HATE MEH ;-; _

_~JustAnotherFangirlAtHeart_


	12. I Thought Only Italians Retreated

**A Bet Worth More Than Money Part One**

_Chapter Ten: I Thought Only Italians Retreated_

* * *

Non possiedo Hetalia

* * *

The grumpy Italian awoke to an alarm clock. With a growl and a yawn, he hit the device, turning it off. Lovino slid out of bed, putting on his slippers. He trudged through the hallways, sitting down in his kitchen. The brown haired man rested his head on the cold surface, sighing.

_'__I have to start doing something… Gilbert could have already admitted for all I know!'_ he thought, scrunching his face in discomfort and thought. Lovino raised his head back up at the sound of footsteps. With a sigh, he muttered, "Buonamattine, fratello…"

"Heh, to you too, fratello!" Feliciano exclaimed, sitting across from the older brother. "Any ideas of what to have for breakfast?"

"Not at the moment…. How about cornetto al cioccolato?" Lovino suggested, drumming his fingers on the table.

"Sì! Sounds bene!" he replied, jumping out of his seat.

The two Italians then went into their kitchen, grabbing ingredients from the top of their heads. The grumpy one grabbed milk, butter, and active, dry yeast. The bubbly one grabbed light brown sugar, all purpose flour, cocoa powder, and a pinch of salt. With that done, they started mixing and adding the ingredients one by one.

"… Is there anything you want to do today?" Lovino asked his brother, watching him wrap the dough in cold, damp towels.

"Ah, nothing is planned, if thats what you're asking. I would like to see Luddy today, but…" Feliciano replied, moving the dough to the side with a shrug and sad sigh.

"… One time offer." the brown haired man stated with a growl. "You can have… macho potato over for an hour." he huffed, crossing his arms.

"R-Really?" he stuttered, hazel eyes wide in disbelief. When Lovino nodded, Feliciano grabbed onto him, giving him a hug. "Grazie! Molte grazie! he hummed, detaching before his brother could swat him away.

"Yeah, yeah…" he mumbled, checking on the dough. "Let's start rolling them."

They took the dough out from the towels, and set them on a flour-covered counter. The brothers each made long diamond shape cuts of the dough, then rolled them. Then, they set them out on a greased pan before setting them in the oven. With the timer set, they sat back down at the dinning table.

"So, what time should he come over?" Feliciano asked.

"Uh, it's…" he read the clock, "it's ten forty three, so… Let's go with one." Lovino replied, sighing.

"Okay~! I'll go call him right now!" he chimed, racing over to the kitchen phone he was on the other day. The older brother shook his head, then retreated into his mind to make a plan to get them together.

_'__Dios… okay. They are both _oblivious_, so I need to make it _obvious_. So… lets try the old 'trip into the arms'.' _he thought, while his brother returned to his seat.

"Luddy said he can come! Now, lets get washed and dressed. … We should eat first!" he explained, seeing the timer tick down on the last few seconds. He got back up, and took the pan out after he stopped the timer. Feliciano set the pan down on a trivet, and huffed in triumph. "So, theres six, so three for both of us!"

Lovino got up, grabbing two plates. He brought them to the pan, and plated them equally. "Mhm, lets just eat. I don't wanna look like shit when potato bastard comes over!" he hissed, giving a plate to his brother before sitting down.

They ate in silence, occasionally humming from the great tasting dish. The brothers finished around eleven thirty, and put their dishes in the sink. Feliciano cleaned while his brother took the first shower. Once out and dressed, they switched tasks; Lovino cleaned the house, his brother taking a shower. They were done just after twelve, so they had spare time on their hands.

"So, uh… What do you plan on doing while he's over?" the older Italian asked, plopping down onto their sofa.

"Hm… Maybe cooking, or just hanging out like buddies!" he hummed in response, smiling ear to ear while he sat beside his brother.

"Hmph. Okay. As long as it's nothing you swill complain about…" Lovino huffed, going through the TV channels. Once he settle on a show, they both gave their undivided attention to the screen.

As the show came to an end, the doorbell rang. "I'm coming~!" Feliciano chirped, skipping to the door. He opened it with a grin, dragging the blonde in. "What does Luddy want to do, 'cause me and fratello don't have a clue!" he admitted, hugging Ludwig's arm.

"Uh, well, theres always playing a round of football?" the German suggested, his face never leaving it's stone-like resemblance. Feliciano nodded with enthusiasm, and once again dragged his friend, but this time out the back door.

Leaning in the doorway, Lovino watched the two with a devilish smirk. "Perffeto…" he mused, slowly walking behind them. He stopped on the porch, sitting in a chair that faced the two. "Hey, idiotas!" he shouted, crossing his legs while Ludwig grabbed a soccer ball from the shed, gaining everyones attention. "I'll play goalie for fratello. Macho potato gets to defend for himself."

"Ah, why not." the blonde mumbled, bitting his lip. At this, the brown haired man got up, and jogged over to his brother.

"The it's on!" Lovino exclaimed, walking to one and of the yard. "The four trees are the goal posts." he added, standing in between two of them. With a shout of 'Start' from Feliciano, the blonde started the game with teasing the younger Italian. He kicked the ball back and froth to only his feet, slowly nearing the other end.

"Luddy~… Stop it!" the ginger whined, stomping. This made the taller male chuckle, and he stopped unconsciously. At that, Feliciano let a smirk crawl onto his face, and stole the ball.

"H-hey!" Ludwig huffed, running after the fast Italian. "And of course Italian's run fast…" he mused, nearing his friend. Yet, it was too late. Feliciano scored, and cheered.

"Better luck next time~!" he teased, walking over to his side of the playing grounds. The German followed with a sigh. Because of this, the Italian gave him a quick hug. "I know you will do just fine!"

Lovino had watched this, and decided to play his card. He strolled up to his brother, who was still close to Ludwig from hugging him. "Nice job, fratello. Keep kicking his butt, sì?" he hummed, patting Feliciano on the back, hard. The made the ginger collapse forward into the German's chest. Both of the blushed, while Lovino rolled his eyes.

_'__I should just point it out!' _he thought, smirking. Before he could open his mouth, his brother started whining about something. He looked around to see Ludwig had started jogging inside to hide his embarrassment. "For the love of tomatoes! That little fucker doesn't just get to waltz away from a confession!"

Lovino stormed back in, to see the blonde had left for good. "Damn it…" he huffed, trying not to admit defeat.


	13. QUICK MESSAGE 3

**_Sorry, this isn't an update. Just saying, that I am rather busy. I only have the computer for an hour a day, including homework, (it sucks) theres school and homework, and I have been trying to organize my role-play account times as well as events with friends. It takes me about two hours to type and post (and that doesn't include editing if you haven't noticed :P). So please, bear with me for a while longer. Also, please message me if you really wish for me to continue. It will help me get going~! _**

**_~JustAnotherFangirlAtHeart_**


	14. Italians Are Best Drunk

**A Bet Worth More Than Money Part One**

_Chapter Eleven: Italians Are Best Drunk_

* * *

Non possiedo Hetalia

* * *

The Spaniard woke up to the sunshine that was beaming from his window. With a grimace, he got up while shielding his eyes. He closed the curtains, sighing. "Something seems off about today…" he mumbled, smiling and chuckling while he shook his head. AFter he felt he could see better once more, he left to go to the kitchen.

Antonio began brewing some coffee, stretching his arms while sitting down on his couch. After he finally got a cup of coffee read with his prefered amount of milk and sugar, he sat down at the dining table. Just as he was about to take a sip of the welcoming morning beverage, as his phone rang, startling him. With a grown and a coffee-soaked shirt, he dragged himself over to the phone with a sad smile.

"Hola, Antonio speaking!" he announced, grabbing a cloth to dab at the coffee that was bound to stain at this point.

A sigh came from the other end. "Yeah, yeah, hi to you too. Listen, I screwed up. Big time! Mattie flat out rejected me! What am I doing wroooong?!" Gilbert cried into the phone, one hand cradling his downwards facing head, the other holding his cell phone to his ear.

The Spaniard gasped, biting his lip. "Well, uh… What exactly did he say?"

"He said he needs time to think about it. That's either a no, or a legit answer. Dear gott, please let it be the latter…"

"It probably is, knowing the Canadian. I mean, he is reserved in his words and actions, so why would he be indirect?"

"I dunno…" Gilbert mumbled, shrugging.

"Then we will just have to wait and see!" Antonio hummed, then quietly added to himself, "As long as Lovi doesn't get to that first…"

After they hung up, the brown haired male called up the Italian he wished to see again soon. While tapping his foot impatiently, he awaited the voice of Lovino.

"Ciao, this is Lovino. What do you want?" he muttered into the phone.

"Ah, Lovi! I was ju-" Antonio began, but was cut off.

"Don't call me that!"

"Ah, okay. I'll try. Anyways, as I was saying, I was just calling to ask if we could meet up again?"

Lovino looked around his house, watching Feliciano drag his pouting form into the household, while Ludwig was struggling to get his coat on. "It sounds like the best excuse to get out of this disaster, so why not. Meet up at your place in half?"

"Si. See you soon, Lov-... I mean, Lovino!"

The Italian facepalmed, then hung up without a goodbye. He took one last glance at his brother and 'the macho potato' before jogging upstairs to change.

In just under ten minutes, the Italian took his time walking down the stairs, wearing a smirk. He sported a dark grey wool sweater jacket, with a tight fitting white dress shirt with a black collar. His pants were dark mens skinny jeans. As for his footwear, he had on a pair of black dress shoes, tied in a neat bow.

Feliciano stopped clutching onto the German's arms to keep him from leaving as he gawked at his brothers outfit. "Whoa! You look so good in that, fratello! Where are you going? Must be fancy!" he rambled while Ludwig snuck out. Lovino noticed this, and sighed.

"Grazie, Feli. I know I look so damn hot, save it for later. And I'm just going to the idiota's place. Ciao Ciao." he replied, waving his hand back at his brother before heading to the garage. The older Italian quickly hopped into his car, racing down the driveway, and over to the Spaniard's house.

In just under fifteen minutes, he parked in front of Antonio's front lawn. He sighed, and calmly got out of his vehicle. Straightening his jacket, he walked up to the front door, knocking a few times while wearing a snide smirk.

Antonio was pacing around his living room in anticipation of seeing his favourite Italian again. As soon as he heard the knocks, he raced over to the door and opened it with a grin.

"Ah, glad to see you made it here safely, mi tomate!" the Spaniard commented, stepping aside for the Italian. Lovino mumbled a thanks, and took off his shoes. "By the way, loving your outfit!" he added, smiling to himself.

"Whatever, bastard. Just hurry up and get talking about whatever it was you wanted to talk about!"

"But I never sai-"

"I know so. So sit down," he gestured to the dining table, "and spill it before I make you." the Italian hissed, taking his own seat. Antonio just chuckled, and sat down across from his guest. "And look at your poor host skills! No offering a simple fucking drink?" he added, shaking his head.

"Oh, my bad! I assume some wine, Lovino?" he asked quickly, not bothering to get an answer as he left for the kitchen. Lovino rolled his eyes, nodding as he left.

The Spaniard soon came back, and poured them both some wine, leaving the cooled beverage on the table. "So, how has the bet been going?"

"Honestly, awfully." he muttered, taking a long sip of his wine. Potato bastard is a moron! Same goes for my fratello! Oblivious idiots…"

"Well, my end hasn't been going too well, either." Antonio admitted, playing with his wine glass. "Gil got turned down flat."

"Hmph. Then it's a tie so far. And I don't do ties!" Lovino growled, slamming the wine glass down. Antonio flitched at this, sighing in relief when it didn't shatter. Also sighing, the Italian took another swig on the drink.

Chuckling, the older of the two added, "One last try," before taking a sip of his own wine. Lovino finished his drink in one quick gulp, clearing his throat after so. Pursing his lips, he nodded, pouring himself another glass.

"Ya' know, I feel like shit about this bet…" he mumbled, putting on a frown. Antonio raised an eyebrow in confusion. "I don't wanna be hanging on your whim… But I can't promise I'll win! Dio…" The Spaniard noticed that the wine had already started to kick in, he knew he had to be careful with his wording.

"I mean, I can cancel it if you wish, Lovi…" he whimpered, taking a cautious sip of his own wine. The Italian took another sip, also, before replying.

"Fucktard, don't play bullshit! You know I'mma win!" he exclaimed, his confidence returning.

"Whoa, lo siento mi tomte! Calm do-"

"I will not, tomato bastard! Just…" he cut him off for the millionth time that day, then trailed off. Lovino looked to the floor, biting his lip. A playful smirk placed itself on his lips, his eyes clouding with amusement. Antonio leaned back in cowardice in his chair at this look. "Besos…" he purred, getting out of his seat. "That will calm me down…"

The Spaniard chuckled nervously. "A-Are you sure, Lovino? I-I mean… you do seem rather drunk about now…!" This earned him a giggle from the Italian.

"Shaddup… and just do it!" he barked, wrapping his arms around Antonio, tangling his fingers into his silky brown hair. He sighed, and began to comply, returning his loving gaze.

He slowly moved his face forwards, his lips tenderly meeting Lovinos. He didn't care much for the softness of it all, and sat down in Antonio's lap. Along with that, he nibbled at his companions bottom lip, asking for entrance. The Spaniard smiled into the kiss at this, and opened his mouth. In return, he instantly took over the fight for dominance of tongues. Lovino moaned into the kiss, feeling his hips begin to grind in spot. Antonio noticed this, and pushed the Italian away.

"S-Sorry Lovi, but I-I don't want it to go too far…" he mumbled, looking down in shame.

"Fine…" hissed the younger of the two, getting off his lap. He crossed his arms, strutting over to the front door. Antonio sighed, getting up.

"I will drive you. You are much too drunk to drive!" he exclaimed, grabbing the Italian's car keys. He grumbled in return, but walked out to his car in agreement.

'If mi tomate is like this drunk…' the Spaniard thought, 'If I win this bet, I can only imagine what could happen then...'

* * *

_**Okie dokie! I'm back, and hopefully I will update regularly from here on out! I've honestly REALLY missed this story! I forgot how fun it was to write... Dammit school! Anyways, I'm hoping to finish this story in about three to four chapters. Then, ONTO DEH SEQUAL~ ^J^ (Psst, can anyone guess **_**_who's gonna win~?)_**

**_~JustAnotherFangirlAtHeart_**


	15. Dinner For Three?

**A Bet Worth More Than Money Part One**

_Chapter Twelve: Dinner For... Three?_

* * *

Non possiedo Hetalia

* * *

Feliciano ended up having to care for his hungover older brother the next morning. He seemed to have forgotten last nights events, judging by him not mentioning Antonio. And due to his throbbing headache, whenever he swore from the pain, it came out as a harsh whisper. His brother noticed this, and huffed out a giggle. "Mi dispiace, fratello. I know you like to express yourself more… Loudly?" he mused, earning a glare from Lovino. He just chuckled, getting a fresh and cold glass of water for him.

Just as another migraine settled into his head, the home phone decided to ring. Lovino grimaced, grabbing his head, trying to dissolve into the couch cushions. The younger Italian realized this, and rushed over to the phone to answer it quickly to stop his brothers discomfort.

"Ciao, this is Feliciano Vargas~!" he chimed into the device, trying to keep his voice relatively quiet.

"Ah, uh… Ahem. This is Ludwig, I just called to ask if you and Lovino would care to join me for dinner this evening…" he explained, blushing the meanwhile.

With eyebrows raised, he hummed in thought to tease the German before replying, "Sounds buono, Ludwig! What time?"

"Is five okay?"

"Si! See you then, Luddy~!" With that, the Italian hung up after hearing a grunt of acknowledgement from the blonde.

Lovino was still fighting off the pain of the ringing when Feliciano returned to the living room. He sent him a growl, slowly sitting up. "G-Get me some aspirin, s-stupido fratello…" he huffed, massaging his temples.

"Si," the ginger exclaimed, putting a hand to his head in mock salute, "will do, sir!"

"S-Shut up! Not so loud…" Lovino whined, laying back down. Feliciano complied to this, huddling his body a bit towards itself as he placed finger over his lips, then left for the medicine. He searched through the cabinets, and finally got a hold on it. The younger Italian took one, placing it into a glass before it fizzed in the water.

Feliciano returned shortly, handing Lovino the fuzzing beverage. He mumbled a thanks in return, taking a gulp of it before laying back down.

"So, what did the potato bastard want?" he muttered, looking at his brother from the corner of his eye.

"He invited us over for dinner! And of course, I agreed, so get dressed, Lovi!" he exclaimed, sitting himself down to wait for the grumpy Italian. Lovino groaned, standing up at his own pace, and dragging himself upstairs.

The Italian quickly got dressed in something better than his smelly and ragged clothing he wore yesterday and during the night. Once he felt suitable enough after brushing his hair, he ventured back down to his brother. "What time…?" he mumbled, stretching his arms. Feliciano just held up one of his hands, showing the number five. Lovino sighed, sitting himself down next to his brother to out wait the next three hours.

.oOo. _*Le Awkward Time Skip*_ .oOo.

The Italian's arrived at Ludwig's house shortly when Lovino remembered that this was a perfect chance to get one or the other to confess. Feliciano knocked on the door, rocking on his heels as he waited. In just a few seconds, the door opened for them to be greeted by the blonde German. "Ah, hallo, Feliciano, Lovino." he hummed, stepping aside to let them in. The younger Italian waved at him, while the older just nodded gruffly.

Once they took of their coats and shoes, they made their way to the dining room. Feliciano took a deep breath through his nose, humming in delight at the smell. "Luddy, I can't wait to try what you've made for us~!" he chimed, grinning ear to ear while he sat down. Lovino followed his example, and sat himself beside his brother.

"O-Oh, well, let's see how you like it." Ludwig stuttered, a light blush dusting his cheeks. He jogged to the kitchen, grabbing the three plates of food. The German got to the table with ease, and set the plates down on the placemats. "Please enjoy." he added, sitting down across from the ginger.

Lovino took a deep breath, and tried the meal before him. He begrudgingly chewed, lips forming a crooked snide. After swallowing, he took in the taste. "Not bad, potato bastard… But Italian delicacies will always be better." he commented, taking another bite.

"Si, it is delicious! I usually don't like your cooking, but this is pretty bene!" Feliciano added, also digging in for more. Ludwig nodded, a small smile playing upon his lips.

The blonde inhaled sharply before speaking. "Um, so, uh, the real reason I wanted you two over," he paused, making Lovino raise an eyebrow, "is because I-I wanted to say sorry formally for running off yesterday…" he explained, rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

"Oh, it's fine, Luddy!" Feliciano cried, trying not to talk with his mouth full. "I don't know what has wrong, but you seemed to be getting a fever! I mean, I could have taken care of you, but you just left. Poof! Ya' know? But still, I don-hmmmph!" Lovino covered his brother's mouth, sending him a glare. The ginger went to lick the older Italian's hand with wide eyes, but he pulled his hand away in a flurry.

"Piss off, dammit! Don't you dare try that!" he hissed, Ludwig trying not to chuckle at their feud. "S-Stop laughing, macho potato! You'd do that same thing if he did that to you!" he exclaimed, slamming his hand on the table. This made him stop, and began biting his lower lip. "Dio…."

'_I better get to my plan again, or I might lose this thing for good…!'_

"So, uh…" Lovino pushed his plate to the side while his brother finished his own plate. The German looked at him, awaiting the new conversation. "Have you over thought of b-being in a relationship, maybe with a girl or something?" he blurted out, trying to be as casual as he could. The host only gulpped, shaking his head no. "Not even with a, well, guy?" This made Ludwig blush, and look off to the side.

"Nein, I-I don't really have an interests at the moment…."

"Oh, come on, Ludwig! There must be someone one out there~!" Feliciano added in, giggling and blushing as well.

"I-I said, nein!"

"O-Okay…." The lively Italian tried to hide his pout, and took his plate to the kitchen.

'_Welp, there goes that… Maybe if I...' _

"Lovi? Why are you pushing my and Luddy into the closet? Y-You know I don't like the dark!"

Lovino chuckled under his breath, giving them one final shove into the closed space before shutting the door behind them. He leaned against it to keep them from escaping. "Last warning to you two, get the fucking sexual tension out of the way, and you'll be free to go while I win the bet…!" With that said, he stormed out of the house.

Feliciano tilted his head to the side in confusion. "Sexual tension? What's that?" he asked, narrowing his eyes in thought. Ludwig cleared his throat, then gulped.

"W-Well, it's when two people want to, ahem, have intercorse, but can't, for a variety of reasons…" he replied with a new blush spreading on his cheeks. The Italian 'oh'ed, blushing a bit himself.

"Then… what would be our reasons? I mean, I have someone else to admire, but they will never return to me, so…"

"I guess that could be a reason, p-plus one or both of us is too shy to do anything about it."

"Well, I would have said something by now~! I guess it's just you!" Feliciano commented before calmly leaving the closet.

* * *

**_So sorry for once again leave the story to rot... God, school is just quite the hassle this year. Even when break started, I've been busy. My new goal, to keep it surreal, is to update once a month, at the least. _**

**_~JustAnotherFangirlAtHeart_**


	16. Sexual Tension?

**A Bet Worth More Than Money Part One**

_Chapter Twelve point Five: Sexual Tension?_

* * *

Non possiedo Hetalia ***DOESN"T AFFECT PLOT

* * *

Lovino chuckled under his breath, giving them one final shove into the closed space before shutting the door behind them. He leaned against it to keep them from escaping. "Last warning to you two, get the fucking sexual tension out of the way, and you'll be free to go while I win the bet…!" With that said, he stormed out of the house.

Feliciano tilted his head to the side in confusion. "Sexual tension? What's that?" he asked, narrowing his eyes in thought. Ludwig cleared his throat, then gulped.

"W-Well, it's when two people want to, ahem, have intercorse, but can't, for a variety of reasons…" he replied with a new blush spreading on his cheeks. The Italian 'oh'ed, blushing a bit himself.

"Then… what would be our reasons? I mean, I have someone else to admire, but they will never return to me, so…"

"I guess that could be a reason, p-plus one or both of us is too shy to do anything about it." he thought aloud, biting his cheek. The ginger hummed in agreement before getting an idea.

"Oh, then if there's tension, why don't we relieve it? I don't know how, but I know Luddy would!" This made the German's blush brighten.

"U-Uh, we c-could… Kiss?"

"That could work~! Ve, you start!" he chimed, leaning into him companion's chest, looking up at his eyes. Ludwig took a deep breath, then cupped the Italian's cheek. He leaned down, having his lips meet shortly with Feliciano's. "Ludwig, longer than that!" he huffed, grabbing his collar, and pulling him down. He smashed his lips against the blonde's, tilting his head to the side.

The German was tempted to deepen the kiss, but also didn't want to scare the Italian off. He hummed into the kiss, his hands weaving themselves into Feliciano's hair; he avoided the curl. After a few minutes, they both needed to catch their breath.

"I-..." Ludwig began, shaking his head. "Danke, I guess?" he stated awkwardly, trying to smile. Feliciano giggled, and nuzzled his head into the host's chest.

"No need to thank me, you can in bed, later, though…" he remarked, waltzing out of the closet, leaving a shocked German behind him.

* * *

**_You're welcome ;3 I just thought I should add in at least some fluff if I was going to write a story with these two in it!_**

**_~JustAnotherFangirlAtHeart_**

* * *

**_GUYZES. I THOUGHT OF SOMETHING. I'll let you guys vote on who should win the next bet in part two, and so on! Please go check out my poll._**


End file.
